hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakimono
"Yakimono" is the seventh episode of Season 2, and overall the twentieth produced hour of Hannibal. It originally aired on April 11, 2014. Plot Will is released from Chilton's Asylum, while the discovery of Miriam Lass gives Jack new hope in finding the Chesapeake Ripper. Synopsis Miriam Lass has been found alive, minus the arm the Chesapeake Ripper left for Jack months ago. Jack still needs Miriam's help identifying the Chesapeake Ripper, but her captivity has left her traumatized, with barely any memory beyond an image of flashing lights and a mysterious man whose face is always in shadows. Jack can't figure out why she was spared. "I wasn't spared," she says. "He was saving me for last." Hannibal is brought in for questioning with Alana, who tells him they found a witness. Behind a one-way mirror, Miriam watches him and listens to his voice. She tells Jack she is sure Hannibal is not the Ripper. The charges against him having been dropped, Will is released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Dr. Chilton is there to see him off and to beg for his advice. Will suggests he confess that his use of unorthodox therapies on Gideon drove the mad killer even madder, leading to his escape, his disemboweling Chilton and his attempt to kill Alana Bloom. Since Chilton knows Hannibal used similar therapies on Will, the now-former inmate figures Hannibal has taken Gideon to cover his tracks and will take Chilton next. But why doesn't he just kill Will, Chilton asks. Will doesn't even need to think about it. "Because he wants to be my friend." Chilton later takes his advice, sort of, and offers his services to help Jack dig out Miriam Lass' buried memories and solve the case... and not incidentally, to get himself an FBI protective detail. Jack is at the hospital to offer Will a ride and tell him about Miriam Lass. Will doesn't seem interested at first until Jack tells him Miriam said definitively that Hannibal is not the Ripper. Now Will is curious. The two men drive to the abandoned property where Jack found Miriam. There is a surgical room containing the types of panes of glass Beverly Katz was found set between, jars of Beverly's blood, flowers like those found in the dead Baltimore councilman's empty chest cavity. Will stares. And stares. He closes his eyes. Will puts himself in the killer's mind as he creates the work of horticulture that was the councilman's flower-filled corpse. "This is all my design," he whispers. The Ripper has been planning this scenario. He brought Miriam to this place for you to find, Will tells Jack. Somewhere in all this evidence you will find something that points you away from Hannibal Lecter. Will goes home, where his dogs are waiting. Alana is there too. She is sorry for what she thought of Will but angry that he tried to kill Hannibal. Will realizes she and Hannibal are involved. Something between the two friends is now twisted and broken, perhaps permanently. Hannibal walks into his kitchen and opens the refrigerator. He smells something. "That same unfortunate aftershave, too long in the bottle," he says aloud. He turns to find Will pointing a gun at him. Will, feeling feisty now that he is out of prison, won't let Hannibal get inside his head. He steps up close and puts the gun right in Hannibal's face, causing the doctor to flinch and close his eyes. He pulls the trigger, dropping the hammer on an empty chamber, causing Hannibal to flinch again. Then Will is gone. Jack brings Miriam Lass to Hannibal's office, ostensibly to get her therapy for her recovery. Maybe, though, he's hoping to jog her memory about whether she was ever in Hannibal's office. Hannibal has left out a drawing he did of something called the Wound Man, an old medical illustration of a man with weapons jutting from his body. It's the same illustration Miriam had seen on the same table two years before. Hannibal puts Miriam under hypnosis, using (unbeknownst to her or Jack) the same light he used on Will. She remembers the Wound Man... but not in any kind of context. The FBI has found evidence in the abandoned property where they found Miriam Lass that could point to either Hannibal or Chilton as the Chesapeake Ripper, so Jack orders both men brought in for questioning. Chilton happens to be at his house, having just come in from somewhere when he hears a beeping like a heart monitor. He follows the sound down to his basement. The noise is coming from behind a closed door. As he stands there, the beep turns into one long, mournful note... the sound of a patient flatlining. Chilton opens the door to... Horror. An abattoir. Abel Gideon lies on a hospital gurney. Or rather, Abel Gideon's limbless torso lies on the gurney, his lifeless eyes staring at nothing. A couple of organs hang from the ceiling; a jigsaw has been stopped in the middle of cutting up a lump of flesh. Chilton runs upstairs and trips on some bags that have been placed there. When he looks up, Hannibal is there wearing his plastic killing suit. The doorbell rings. "That would be the FBI," Hannibal says as he slaps a rag over Chilton's face until the doctor passes out. Chilton wakes up in a chair in his house. He's covered in blood and holding a gun in his hand. He follows a blood trail into the kitchen to find the bodies of two FBI agents. One sits upright on a counter, having been disemboweled, his guts in his lap. The other lies on a table with all manner of weapons sticking out of his body... just like the Wound Man. Chilton flees... to Will Graham's house. Will finds him on the porch, where the poor doctor, still covered in blood, asks if he can use the shower. At Chilton's house, the team examines the scene. Jimmy Price tells Jack that Gideon hasn't been dead long, and it looks as if Chilton has been carving steaks off of him for days. At Will's house, Chilton talks of being set up and his plan to run. But there is an APB on him, and Will has called Jack, who shows up at the house. Chilton takes off through the snow-covered woods, but Jack, in a righteous and almost biblical rage, easily chases him down. Broken and defeated, Chilton sits in an orange jumpsuit, chained to a table in the same room where Alana Bloom questioned Hannibal earlier. Now she's questioning Chilton, who is desperate to convince someone, anyone, that he is not the Chesapeake Ripper. Behind the one-way mirror, Miriam listens to Chilton talk. She is more and more agitated, remembering her confinement, the light, the man in shadow... "It's him," she whispers. "It's him!" Jack tries to comfort her, but she yanks his gun from its holster and pushes him away. She aims through the mirror and fires one shot, striking Chilton in the face as Alana dives to the ground. Hannibal is in his office when he hears a knock on his door. He opens it to find Will Graham, his hair freshly cut, cleaned up after his long confinement. No gun pointed at Hannibal's face this time. What does he want? "I'd like to resume my therapy," he tells Hannibal. They sit in their old chairs across from each other, two antagonists facing off. And this time, each might have some new moves. Extra Trivia= *The episode's title, (焼物), refers to a dish, usually fish, cooked and grilled over a fire that is served during a traditional Japanese multi-course dinner (Kaiseki (懐石)). |-| Book to Show * Hannibal’s brainwashing of Miriam mirrors his brainwashing and manipulation of Clarice near the end of the novel Hannibal. Miriam’s dialogue about being “awake and not awake” and her descriptions of hearing chamber music, “fresh flowers and the sting of a needle,” and fear and pain being far away all come from narration in that novel describing Clarice’s experience. Hannibal’s dialogue to Miriam about “waking in a pleasant room” is also something he says to Clarice in the novel. Although the flashing metronome light is an innovation of the show, in the novel, Hannibal has Clarice look at a single bright shiny object with only one light source in the room. However, unlike her television counterpart, Clarice ends up becoming Hannibal’s lover and running off to Buenos Aires with him. * Miriam’s description of Jack having a “peculiar cleverness,” which she previously told Jack in “Entrée,” comes from a description of Clarice’s assessment of Jack in The Silence of the Lambs. The “guru” nickname also calls back to “Entrée,” as well as the film version of The Silence of the Lambs, when Clarice’s best friend Ardelia Mapp uses this nickname for Jack in one scene. * Hannibal recognizing Will by scent from his aftershave comes from a dig in Red Dragon, and also calls back to “Coquilles.” * Will saying that Hannibal made sure no one will ever find him the same way Miriam did is a reference to the fact that, in backstory provided in Red Dragon, Will catches Hannibal in nearly the exact same way Miriam did in “Entrée,” except that he finds a medical book containing the “wound man” as opposed to a sketch (referenced when Zeller shows Jack Chilton’s medical book containing the “wound man”). * Although Hannibal framing Chilton for his crimes is an invention of the show, Chilton planning to leave the country to escape Hannibal’s machinations recalls his trip to Bimini to hide after Hannibal’s escape in the film adaptation of The Silence of the Lambs. Cut Scenes * Fuller initially planned a sequence where Hannibal goes down to his basement kill room, then goes through a door and through miles of an underground steam tunnel that leads to Chilton’s house, to explain Hannibal’s comings and goings. This was cut for budget reasons. * The DVD and Blu Ray have a deleted scene involving Price and Zeller in Hannibal’s kitchen, having come to escort him to Jack. Hannibal is just taking a roast out of the oven and offers them a bite, which they refuse. Navigational